Pain no Hakatu
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: 30cookies :: Leve SaiIno :: Desenhe minha dor.


**_

* * *

Pain no Hakatu_**

_Desenhe minha dor._

**Por: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira- Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell**

**

* * *

**

_**Sempre que** eu estou sozinho  
Não penso em mais** ninguém**  
Me sinto como uma** folha branca**, **vazia**  
Precisando de alguém, que me faça ir além_

_**Desenhos** são como lembranças  
Que me fazem voltar **no tempo**  
E pensar que foram bons todos os **momentos**_

_Nada é tão bom quando se tem **alguém** que te ama, que te **queira**  
Que te faça **bem**  
**Lembr**anças  
**Folhas** vazias_

**Poetas Urbanos / Desenhos

* * *

**

As noites em Florença são sempre salpicadas de cores brilhantes. Misturavam-se criando várias cores novas, ou mantinhas a essência normal. Eram cores, pessoas, conversas. Destinos. Alguns quebradiços, ou bonitos, dignos de filmes de sessão da tarde. Casais passeavam de mãos dadas, algumas pessoas penduradas ao telefone, vários grupos de amigos. Eram pessoas que circulavam por Florença.

Há vários problemas com a sociedade – dentro e fora – da Itália. Não estamos falando de problemas sociais, econômicos ou internacionais. Os problemas das pessoas a sua volta. Nunca parou para pensar que pode ter alguém chorando por falta de alguém na casa ao lado? Um ente querido que falecesse e o deixou só? Ninguém para pra pensar nisso.

Nem ligaram para a dor daquela menina escorada na ponte. Aquela loira com os cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor daquele vento da ponte, de olhos azuis, tão lindos quanto o ceu daquela cidade noturna. Ninguém ligava para a dor dela naquele momento.

Ino sabia que a culpa não era de Sakura que Sasuke a havia escolhido. A sorte sorriu para ela e ela aceitou isso. Olhou para as próprias mãos, envergonhada de estar aos prantos mudos. A amiga sempre o amou, até mais que ela, todos podiam ver. Ela merecia ser feliz. Estava com um pouco de inveja – admitia – mais ela queria ser feliz também. Isso não é querer demais para ninguém.

Com os olhos nublados de lágrimas, os fechou e respirou fundo aquele ar puro. Repetia mentalmente que deveria parar de chorar, mas não conseguia.

Pensou então nas pessoas a sua volta.

Hinata, com uma bela barriga de oito meses e um feliz Naruto como marido.

Neji e Tenten viajaram para o Brasil em lua-de-mel. Dizem que lá é uma agitação tão contagiante que até Neji estava sorrindo com mais facilidade.

Sasuke estava nesse momento com Sakura em um belo restaurante fino.

Temari e Shikamaru, Deus sabe onde.

Suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas para tentar não borrar a maquiagem. Mas descobriu que já era tarde demais.

Sua visão foi atrapalhada por uma folha de papel que estava na sua frente, levou um leve susto, mas não perdeu a compostura. Foi seguindo com o olhar, o papel, a mão branca, um braço comprido com uma jaqueta preta e o rosto. Se tivesse bebido alguma coisa, podia jurar que era Sasuke. Piscou os olhos. Era muito parecido com o Uchiha, mas não era ele.

- Para você. – Percebeu que sua voz era forte, mas era agradável. Observou novamente o papel com mais atenção e se surpreendeu. Era quase um retrato dela ali na ponte de tão perfeito. Um desenho maravilhoso pensou. Viu que tinha até certo "Q" de melancolia. Sorriu tepidamente.

- Às vezes, é difícil desenhar a dor das pessoas, mais a sua está quase apalpável. – Ino estava sem palavras.

Uma pessoa parou e se importou com ela, com o sofrimento dela. Mesmo que ela nunca tendo o visto na vida.

- Você conseguiu captar os sentimentos de alguém que ninguém se importava. – Falou dramaticamente. E se fez o silêncio.

- A felicidade pode estar onde menos esperar. – Disse ele, dando as costas e saindo. Por um momento quase foi atrás daquele belo estranho que estava ali com ela, só para perguntar o nome dele. Olhou para o canto do papel que estava em suas mãos.

"_Sai... Esse é seu nome._" O nome, e o número do telefone.

Abraçou o desenho e rodopiou com ele, e um sorriso que brincava em sua face. Sentia-se como uma colegial que acabou de receber uma jura de amor.

Saiu andando com passos firmes, um sorrido doce nos lábios, olhos alegres, e o desenho de sua dor em seus braços por entre as ruas de Florença. Feliz por alguém ter lhe notado, em meio a tantos outros.

* * *

**N/a: **_Tá bom, eu gostey. :B_

**Set: Verão.**

**Tema: 03. Florença**


End file.
